Lost Service
by ThatOneAnimeFan
Summary: Sayuri is Isabella Kingsley's Servant, one day while Isabella was reading her book, she was taken away by things called Metarids, Sayuri had blackened out and the next day she awoke in the Phantomhive estate.She tries working for ciel, finding isabella.
1. Awakening

_**Hey guys it's me once again! A new Story I am trying to do a Kuroshitsuji fanfic so wish me luck I still will be working on my other stories but enjoy this try. Hope you like it R&R and **__**Oh yea and I have a two new OC's: Isabella Kingsley and Sayuri.**_

_Don't Leave Sayuri! You promised to stay by my side….Save me…..PLEASE!_

_**-Flashback-**_

Those were the last words of my mistress before they took her away. Lady Isabella Kingsley. All I remember was how she disappeared. We were in the study, Isabella was reading her book, and I had left for only a few minutes to check on the other servants. Then it came, her scream I had dashed to the library but they were already gone the Metarids and Isabella was falling.

_Have faith, don't let go, M'Lady….don't give up _my words of wisdom, did nothing her hand slipped from my grasp.

Unconscious. I didn't know where I was, my head hurt. Opening my eyes there were four figures. One stood out from all the rest. The butler he wore all black, and had black hair with scary red eyes. The other people were a gardener, a maid, and a cook. "Where am I?" I asked, and the pain in my head continued. "You are in the phantomhive estate" The butler with the creepy red eyes. "So what's your name?" I asked, I didn't like telling people my information I needed to know about them first. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis" The guy known as Sebastian said. "I'm Finny" The boy who looked like a gardener said. I didn't trust these people I couldn't trust these people. I knew I couldn't. "I'm bard" Said the guy who looked like a stressed out cook. And finally the maid spoke" And i-im maylene". I didn't know what to do, should I run and never come back or should I stay. "What is your name?" Sebastian asked, staring down at me.

"My name is Sayuri" I said, and got up. The pain in my head had stopped finally. I wish I could remember what happened. "You all get back to work!" Sebastian said, turning to the servants. "Bye Lady Sayuri" They said in unison then left. "Lady Sayuri, I have a bath ready for you if you want to take it now, I must go I have to check on young master" Sebastian said, bowing then left. I walked to the bathroom, and in fact the bathtub was full of water. After removing all of my clothes, I got in, the bath was very warm. "Mm" I said, and closed my eyes. I tried calling for my mistress.

_Lady Isabella?_

_No Answer, but she would call to me soon enough_

_Don't worry I will find where you are and I will take you back….back to where you belong...? I will find you soon…_

_**End of this first chapter….so whadda ya think? Is it good, is it bad? R&R and I might write the next chapter ^_^ I tried my best. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Mii-Chan/ or Sayuri**_


	2. Breakfast and Old Friends

_**Well since I only got one review from echo I don't really mine, you said it was not bad so I will continue anyway…. Oh btw I need an anime to do my story Cannibal I just got hooked on the song and I really wanted to make a story with it so I might do vampire knight but on with chapter 2 of Lost Service MAJOR POV CHANGES~!**_

As I got out of the bathtub and put on my nightgown, I waited for my mistress to answer my calls, but she never did. I got into bed and gripped the locket that hung around my neck. It was a crescent moon. Dark blue. I made a silent prayer that Bella was safe. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I felt disoriented. Where was I? "ISABELLA!" I yelled and I awoke startled. Just a dream. 'Phew' I thought and rested my head against my pillow "Who is this Isabella, I ask?" Sebastian said, and I screamed. "Oh it is just you, Sebastian" I said, and tried to calm myself down. "You don't find me scary? He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. I smirked back. "Not one bit." I got up and headed towards the bathroom. I locked the door. I heard footsteps and then a door close. He's gone finally. I striped out of my nightgown and got into the bath another warm bath how relaxing…

xXx

_**(Isabella's POV)**_

'_Where am I?' I thought to myself. _Oh yea I am kidnapped. I stretched; where ever I was the floor was hard and cold. I opened my eyes and I was met with bars, even more startled I sat up. I was in a cage, like the one you put dog's in. "LET ME OUT" I screamed, and tried to touch the bar. I screamed again, the bars seemed to electrocute me whenever I tried to get out. "Heh…your too loud, bella" My kidnapper had spoken….how did he know my name. All these questions went thru my head like lightening. Everything about him sounded familiar, it was painful. "Who are you?" I demanded more quietly. My kidnapper walked up to the cage and I gasped…it was like my nightmare came true…he really was my kidnapper…he's the one.

_**(Sayuri's POV)**_

I got dressed in my everyday attire then opened the door of my room and went into the hall. "Good morning, Lady Sayuri" Maylene said, and smiled. "Good Morning Maylene" I said, and smiled back. "No fooling around Maylene" Sebastian said, popping up out of nowhere. "Y-yes Sebastian-san" Maylene said and turned to run down the hall. I walked the exact same way maylene had run not even glancing at Sebastian. We had to cook breakfast; while we were cooking I noticed that Maylene's face was beet reed. "You okay, Maylene-San?" I asked, looking at her worriedly. "I-im fine, a-and don't call me Maylene San just call me Maylene" She said, and she looked the other way trying to hide her blush I guess. A hour later breakfast was served. I went out into the dining hall, Ciel sat at the head of the table. "Breakfast is served: Earl Grey Tea and Toast and Eggs. Ciel stared at the food, and then ate. After he was finished I took the plate and went into the kitchen to wash it.

'I wonder….' I trailed off in my head. I scrubbed the dish until it shined. I walked out into the hallway and up the stairs that led to my room. I opened the door and sat on the bed. I closed my eyes and concentrated on trying to read Bella's mind. '_It's him! He came for me! This is bad! Sayuriiii!'._ I waited to see if there was anything else but there was nothing but shrieks, and screams. I couldn't save her I had no idea where she was. It drove me insane. A knock interrupted me from my thoughts. "Sayuri, the young master would like to see you" Sebastian voice came from the other side of the door. "Okay" I called and went back out of the room and headed to Ciel's Study.

.


End file.
